The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of potted Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgie and referred to by the cultivar name Dasone.
The new Aster is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact potted Asters having desirable floret colors, uniform plant habit and uniform flowering.
The new Aster originated from a cross made in 1993 by the Inventor of two proprietary Aster seedling selections. The cultivar Dasone was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The new Aster differs from the parent selections in ray floret color and is more freely flowering and more compact.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.